Shaving hairs from the skin is a well-known grooming activity. One consistent complaint involved with shaving is the irritation that is caused by performing the shaving activity. Attempts to overcome this problem include providing additional lubricants, thickeners, surfactants, and the like. Even as many of these systems provide lubrication and/or a smooth shave, skin irritation remains a problem.
On the face, after-shave materials provide some relief from irritation, but often these materials are not suitable for intimate areas. Moreover, there are the added complexities within these intimate areas that make them more suitable for microbial infection. Moreover, as skin irritation indicates damage to the skin, the skin is left even more susceptible to microbial infection, which could result in additional malodor. A number of approaches to reduce irritation have been attempted, but have not resulted in satisfactory results. Thus, there is a need to treat the irritation of the skin as well as treat the skin for antimicrobials.